(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyewear holder and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination eyewear holder and information holder for displaying advertising pieces and various types of information thereon.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of patents related to holding eyewear. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,164 to Heiberger, 4,136,934 to Seron, 4,927,258 to McKenna, 5,367,347 to Wilson et al., 3,397,026 to Spina and 4,976,531 to Kahaney describe different types of bushings designed to retain an eyeglass strap to the ends of an eyeglass temple member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,128 to Mendola discloses the use of an eyeglass attachment to slip over or through the eyeglass frame. The attachment is used to hold ornaments such as ear rings, pins, charms, etc. The attachment is not used for holding an eyeglass strap.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,578 to Davis, British Patent 781,330 to Rosser et al. and British Patent 682,352 to Jay et al. teach placing ornamentation on the frames of glasses.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features and structure of the subject eyewear and information holder for holding eyewear and different types of information next to a user of the holder.